closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
NEX TV (Peru)
Red TV is a television network that transmits to all of Peru. It was founded in 1986 as Stereo 33 and is one of the six networks with national coverage. All of these logos can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNM1-HwpFtI Stereo 33 (1986-1989) Logo: On a blue background with some cyan-like rays and a blue grid (which is very hard to see) with some black things (mountains?) on the bottom of the screen. We see the text "33" on a platinum-like digital font, standing over the background. On the grid, we see the golden text "Aprender a Vivir" (Learning to Live) on Calibri. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: This is a still logo, nothing special about it. It's only surviving recording of it makes this logo even more ominous, and due to this being in low quality, this would make it even MORE ominous, The logo concept is good, but at the same time rushed, anyways. Music/Sounds: An announcer saying "33" followed by a disco-like calming music with womens singing nonsense (like the wop, wop, ooo doo-wop, ooo doo-wop). This makes the logo a contender to the most ominous logo ever. Availability: Extinct. It's unknown outside Peru, because for now it's hard to tell where this logo came from, but the only print remaining it's in low quality. Scare Factor: Medium to high, the logo itself can give more than a few the chills, notice it's ominous nature and unfitting music this contains. It's lower for those who used to it. Canal 13 Televisión Total (1988-1989) Logo: On a space-like background, we see the text as follows: TV (This and the downside text on Calibri" Canal 13 '''(Channel 13, on a platinum font) zooming in and rotating in. The text "TV canal" (TV channel) then turns into "televisión '''total" (total television) on diagonal Calibri, by rotating in. It then move away from the distance of the background and then we cut to whatever it comes to it. FX/SFX: The texts and numbers moving on the background. Cheesy Factor: Not a little, nor even the tiniest bit of good effort was added onto this logo. One question though, why couldn't the space-like background move? Music/Sounds: An synth dramatic fanfare, with an echoed announcer saying the company's name. The fanfare segues into a happy-sounding bombastic fanfare. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: Medium. Not as scary at it's successor, but it's poorly-made logo concept could cause some chuckles to it's watchers. Global Televisión Total 1st Logo (Early 1990's?) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The red pointed circle popping, the backgrounds, the radio frequency cuts moving side by side into the backgrounds, the cuts of the music (which reminds you of the Madison Video Home logo), the text appearing during the cuts, and the final result appearing with the red text drawing on the space background. Cheesy Factor: Nothing fits with this logo, beacuse of the overuse of cuts on this logo and we're seeing things that are blocked from another. The logo just appears swinging rapidly and the G looks like an abstract C with an ball or an O being stuck on it. Music/Sounds: A combination of many synth music (but it's obvious that only one is playing, possibly they're combining all music in one), with an announcer saying the company's name at the end. A man says "C'mon!" at the end of the music, and then jarringly fades. Availability: Unknown outside Peru. Scare Factor: Low to high. It depends on how you feel on the rapid pace of the animation, the announcer and the most of cuts this logo has. You should be prepared for it or then used to watch it. 2nd Logo (Early 1990's?) Logo: On a space background, we see the same G from before, but forming while flipping, A square rotates and zooms in to us (depending on which genre is based on, one example is Action), and the text "YA VOLVEMOS..." (WE'LL BE BACK ON...) on gray, appears. The aforementioned genre with the text "Más" (More) on top, on a weird version of Bauhaus 93, appear, both emerging from the bottom right side of the screen. FX/SFX: The space background, the G forming, the footage flipping and the texts appearing. Cheesy Factor: This is more cheesier than the previous. It's budget is less than the other one and the logo's concept is just weird. Music/Sounds: A quiet scream, followed by a reverse synth whoosh, in a conjoint of a catchy dramatic drum beat solo. Availability: Extinct. It has only used as a bumper to promote such things as Action. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The whoosh may get to some, but the music is so catchy that lowers the scare factor. Global Televisión 1st Logo (1995-1997, 1999-2000) Logo: TBA FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Everything on this logo, the forming of said logo along with the effects this logo has that is technically hard to describe, all in HEART-TAKING CGI!! Music/Sounds: An perfectly done combination of synth and an orchestra, which make a sequence all-in one, accompanied with special effects, such as zaps and whooshes, following an excellent finale. Availability: Rare. Seen only before whatever it comes to it (series, commercials, etc.) Scare Factor: Low. The bombastic fanfare may get to some viewers especially when not expecting it, but otherwise it's a great logo with an fantastic touch and concept. 2nd Logo (1995-1997, 1999-2000) Logo: We see a close up of an abstract square, or a square which consists of an red rectangle with a yellow G on it, following the globe/circle from before with it's triangles pointing the inverse side, all on a flat square from the colors from before in front of the rectangle. It then zooms out to reveal a white background with the text "GLOBAL TELEVISION" on the same font as before. It then stops and we fade to black. FX/SFX: Just the zooming in and rotating. Cheesy Factor: This is a major downgrade from the previous logo, beacuse it has simple and plain animation. It's weird that it aired at the same year as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: The excellent finish of the same fanfare from before. Availability: Rare. Used in tandem with the aforementioned logo in the same year. Scare Factor: Low to medium, if you aren't interested with closeups of logos and sudden fanfares, which won't mix well, but otherwise it's downgrade makes it tamer and more boring. 3rd Logo (1997-1999, 2000-2006) Logo: Here you can see some standard versions of the logo. All of these containing the text "RED" on a general-like understandable font. * The most known version of this logo is situated on a space background with a satelite-like figure and some other figures like the continent of South America and golden spaceships, not to mention the Earth from the north pole. Over it, it's the text RED, and the text "GLOBAL", when on it's bottom we see a red laser line. * Another version had this logo situated on an ocean, with the text RED on blue. A drip gets into the water and the whole logo shakes. * Another version had the text RED zooming in on rusty black, situated on fire, covering almost the whole screen. It stops and then zooms out slowly. When things get interesting, we cut to black. * Another version had the text RED on white on a blue background, depending on which cameos are (letters, silhouette or copies of the text RED). This was only used from 2000-2006. FX/SFX: Depending on what variant, it's everything. Cheesy Factor: The fire version has outdated animation and the most known version had the logo concept too much plain than averafe, not to mention the fact that most things are barely seen. Footages of the 2000-2006 version are unknown, which add to the cheesiness. Music/Sounds: * Either is a posh but bombastic one-note fanfare with an announcer, * Some water drops dripping (in total two), * Or an female announcer which segues into bombastic reggaeton and salsa with a man singing depressively. Availability: Rare. Seen only as station IDs from the time, depending on the time and place. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * Medium for the most known version, the one-note music may shiver some along with the sudden announcer, but the logo isn't as scarier as that. * None for the water version, it's more relaxing than the most known version and the logo you'll see below... * Medium to high for the fire version, The fire combined with the zooming in of the text and the jarringly cut of the interesting part may get to many people, even if unintended. The sudden announcer and music can also contribute. * Low for the new 2000's version, you're expecting the most known version to come out and now happens this, but this isn't exactly scary. However, it's even lower for those who used to it. 4th Logo (2007-2010) Note: The original variant starts at 1:51. WARNING: Due to profanity, do not post up videos of the July variant here. If you find this video on YouTube, do so at your own risk. Logo: We see an abstract oval consisting of green (top) and olive (bottom) paint surrounding it's borders, and in the center we see the text "Red Global" on a more understandable version of Bauhaus 93, unfolding on a white background. The text "Somos un nuevo canal" (We are a new channel) on black, appears on the bottom of the screen. Variant: There was a variant seen on a Peruvian flag-like background, when the same logo concept from before but with it's paint being red appears, and instead of "Somos un nuevo canal" (We are a new channel) the text says "Felices Fiestas Patrias" (Happy Independence Day) on a different text. FX/SFX: The unfolding and appearance of the text. For the variant, None. Cheesy Factor: For the variant, is this even suitable for a channel for all audiences?! '''''You may notice the language on this logo and it's red scheme only makes it worse. Music/Sounds: TBA Music/Sounds Variant: There was a variant when a whoosh appears and then an innocent woman yells "¡VIVA EL PERU CAbleep!''" which translates to "LONG LIVE PERU BbleepES!" Availability: Uncommon. Seen only as a station ID. For the variant, it has aired during it's channels transmissions on 28th July, the day of the Independence of Perú. Scare Factor: TBA. Medium to high for the July variant, the red scheme along with the language contributing with it does not help matters, especially for those who ain't used to it. '''Global Televisión 1st Logo (2010-2015) TBA 2nd Logo (alternate) (2010-2015) TBA RED TV (2015-pres) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The minority of it has great, excellent animation, but.... Cheesy Factor: Did they made a somewhat called coincidence of Jetix? The rapid animation of it and the rock music, which are similar to it, are proof, Also, everything looks like an Early 2000's CGI project. Music/Sounds: Rock music with accompanying building sounds. A whoosh when the "TE CONECTA" zooms down and some slowed-down beeps of only one note at the end. Availability: Current. Scare Factor: Medium to high.Category:Peru Category:Unsuitable Logos